Skywatcher's Journey
by Echo of a Stormy Night
Summary: Follow Skywatcher's path from the very beginning as just a tiny kit as he develops a fascination with the lost clan. He embarks on a journey to find the descendants of former SkyClan to try and regroup the lost clan, but he faces many troubles and he comes to a painful question, Were SkyClan driven from the forest for a reason? Adopted from Leafsplash-of-Thunderclan. [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue: The Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors!**

* * *

Prologue

"Almost here, Lowbranch!." Pricklenose meowed, as she watched her friend give birth. Lowbranch bit hard on the stick that Birchtail,Pricklenose's mate fetched a while ago.

"There!" Pricklenose said as the first kit came.

It was a brown tom. She licked the kit, made sure it was doing fine and turned back to Lowbranch. A second kit appeared. She nudged the first kit to his mother stomach and started licking the second one. Then, she moved him next to his littermate.

"Nice job, Lowbranch, two healthy kits!" Pricklenose told her friend.

Lowbranch let out a feeble purr as the kits started to suckle. Pricklenose walked out of the den. She noticed that Birchtail had just came back from hunting and was carrying a vole and a few mice.

"How's Lowbranch?" he questioned his mate as he set the prey down.

"The birthing went well, two healthy toms. I'm getting her some prey." She answered.

Birchtail nodded as Lowbranch walked back to the nursery. Pricklenose walked in and gave Lowbranch the prey.

"Have you named them yet?" she asked.

"This one's Twig," Lowbranch said, motioning to the brown tom "and this is Sky, named after SkyClan."

Pricklenose nodded.

A familiar scent filled the den. Pricklenose turned.

"Lightgaze!" she gasped.

"Pricklenose, Sky will restore the clan." she said, disappearing.

"Did you see that, Lowbranch?"

"What?"

"Nothing" Pricklenose shook her head 'I probably imagined it'

Yet the prophecy echoed through her mind.

"Sky will save the Clan..."

* * *

**What do you think? Review! **

**By the way, Lightgaze is Lowbranch's mother. c:**


	2. Starclan? What is that?

**Hi people! I'm back! :) Again, please review! **

* * *

Chapter 1: StarClan? What is that?

"Sky! Wake up!" a cheerful meow broke through Sky's hazy dream.

"Wha?" he mumbled.

Then, he felt a felt a sharp claw prodding his side.

"Stop it!" Sky warned, still not fully awake.

He got another poke. Sky then opened his eyes, a brown kit was staring at him.

"Sky! You finally opened your eyes!" Lowbranch meowed, a gleam in her green eyes.

"Yup! Now who was poking me?" Sky asked.

Twig squealed and ran behind Lowbranch. Sky glared at him and moved closer to him, 'Almost there!' he thought, but then a steady tongue ran over his fur.

"Lowbranch! No need for that! I wanna get revenge!" Sky protested.

Lowbranch shook her head,"You need a through washing." she told him.

He waited for a while, impatient.

"Twig, come here, Sky-for Starclan's sake, stop moving!" Lowbranch meowed as Sky wiggled around. "There! You're finished." she said, moving to Twig.

"What's Starclan?" Sky asked, his pale blue eyes round.

"Oh, Pricklenose or Birchtail will tell you-wait! Sky!" Lowbranch said, but it was too late, Sky had already bounded out of the den.

* * *

**Pretty short. How do you like it? Review please!**


	3. Prologue: The Birth (Rewritten)

**This is the rewritten form of the prologue. **

**KatieK101, I took you advice.**

**Tansyfang: I will elaborate on the setting. c: **

* * *

Prologue

"Almost here, Lowbranch!." Pricklenose meowed, as she watched her friend give birth. Lowbranch bit hard on the stick that Birchtail,Pricklenose's mate fetched a while ago. He had went hunting since they were the only cats living in the gorge, after Lightgaze's death.

Pricklenose's thoughts sadded as she thought about the she-cat who acted like a mother to her, after her own mother's death many seasons ago. She was the one who had the most faith in StarClan, Pricklenose remembered.

"There!" Pricklenose said as the first kit came.

It was a brown tom. She licked the kit, made sure it was breathing and turned back to Lowbranch. A second kit slid out. She nudged the first kit to his mother stomach and started licking the second one. Then, she moved him next to his littermate.

"Nice job, Lowbranch, two healthy kits!" Pricklenose told her friend.

Lowbranch let out a feeble purr as the kits started to suckle. Pricklenose walked out of the den. 'We'll need to move Lowbranch and her kits to the nursery, for safety' she thought eyeing the nursery up on the gorge. She noticed that Birchtail had just came back from hunting and was carrying a vole and a few mice.

"How's Lowbranch?" he questioned his mate as he set the prey down.

"The birthing went well, two healthy toms. I'm getting her some prey." She answered.

Birchtail nodded as Lowbranch walked back to Lowbranch.

"Be careful!" he called after her, referring to her stomach. She rolled her eyes.

"The won't be coming for at least a few moons." she told him. Nevertheless, she apreciated the care.

Pricklenose walked to Lowbranch's nest giving her the prey.

"Have you named them yet?" she asked.

"This one's Twig," Lowbranch said, motioning to the brown tom "Named after the trees that helped the Clan,and this is Sky,after SkyClan."

Pricklenose nodded. Lowbranch's eyes had a faraway look in it, probably thinking about the stories about the ancient Clan.

A familiar scent filled the den. Pricklenose turned.

"Lightgaze!" she gasped.

"Pricklenose, Sky will restore the clan." she said, disappearing.

"Did you see that, Lowbranch?"

"What?"

"Nothing" Pricklenose shook her head 'I probably imagined it'

Yet, the strange prophecy echoed through her mind.

"Sky will restore the Clan..."

* * *

**How do you like this version? Review! Critical reviews welcome.**


	4. Starclan? What is that? (Rewritten)

**Redoing Chapter 1:**

* * *

Chapter 1: StarClan? What is that?

Sky's POV

"Sky! Wake up!" a cheerful meow broke through my hazy dream.

Something about the Sky. **(What do you think? ;P)**

'Weird' I thought. 'Well, it's just like my name!'

"Wha?" I mumbled.

Then, I felt a felt a sharp claw prodding his side.

"Stop it!" I warned, still not fully awake.

My gift?:Another poke. I then opened his eyes, a brown kit was staring at me.

"Sky! You finally opened your eyes!" Lowbranch meowed, a gleam in her green eyes.

"Yup! Now who was poking me?" I asked.

The brown kit squealed and ran behind Lowbranch. I glared at him and moved closer to him, 'Almost there!' he thought, but then a steady tongue ran over his fur.

"Lowbranch! No need for that! I wanna get revenge!" I protested feebly.

Lowbranch shook her head,"You need a through washing." she told me.

I waited for a while, impatient.

"Twig, come here, Sky-for Starclan's sake, stop moving!" Lowbranch meowed as I wiggled around. "There! You're finished." she said, moving to Twig.

"What's Starclan?" I asked, feeling my eyes rounded.

"Oh, Pricklenose or Birchtail will tell you-wait! Sky!" Lowbranch said, but it was too late, I had already bounded out of the den.

* * *

Lowbranch's POV

'Oh dear! That kit better not get hurt!'* I thought, leaving Twig on the nest.

"Don't move!" I called. "I'll get Sky!" Hoping the gray kit didn't inherit his father's attraction to trouble.

'Why did Pricklenose have to move us to the nursery so fast?' I thought, heading out of the nursery.

On the way, I almost crashed to Birchtail. He was carrying Sky.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked.

"Oh-thank StarClan!" I meowed.

"I caught him right before he fell." He informed me.

"Thank you." I whimpered.

* * *

Sky's POV

"Thank StarClan."

Those were really the only words I heard from Lowbranch,reminding me of my mission. I peered up at the brown tabby, who I assumed was Birchtail.

"Birchtail," I meowed "What's StarClan?"

"Sky!" Lowbranch scold. "I think you should have a punishment, for running off like that."

"Birchtail," she continued. "Why don't we wait until tomorrow to tell Sky about StarClan?"

I noticed a gleam in her eyes as she said "StarClan"

Then the full meaning for her words hit me.

"Oh, Lowbranch, don't be so harsh." Birchtail cut in before I could protest.

"Fine." Lowbranch meowed. "But, Sky needs some rest."

"No!" I protest.

"Yes." Lowbranch's eyes were stubborn and...scared?

'She's afraid on what was going to happen.' I thought.

"Okay." I muttered, giving in.

Lowbranch's blinked, suprised.

"Come on then." she said, moving me back to the nursery.

Twig's head appeared.

"What happened?" he asked excitedly.

"Oh, guess what?..."

* * *

** *This is because they're living in the gorge (Well, Lowbranch's using the nursery)**

**Remember to review.**


End file.
